Halo Chibi With Ruby Rose
by Bacara Best Clone Commander
Summary: "Hello everyone, this is Ruby Rose and I like you to see this fun Spinoff series Halo Chibi with your truly me as the main protagonist...along with some others so enjoy! Now I'm going to go get some cookies and Milk!"


**Note: Hello, this is just a small spinoff series for the story in this the Halo characters will be Chibi's and this spineoff will be more humorous and Lighthearted compared to the Main story hope you all Enjoy.**

**Also, decided to make this in a different area then my other fanfic.**

* * *

Story 1: The Great Escape.

At a Covenant outpost Ruby was tied up and with her watching her was an Elite and two Grunts, they were ignoring all her struggles and talking to them.

"These ropes can't hold me forever! I will escape and be free once more!" Ruby says as she still struggles but to no avail.

The Elite looks at the Jackal and grunts he had to do something. "Keep watch of her, I must speak with one of my bosses, do not let her out of your site."

"Right, sir!"

The Elite then goes leaving the Grunts with Ruby. The Grunts then looked at her then. "Well, looks like we're your boss human ha!"

Ruby just glared at the Grunts. She needed to figure a way out of this then she got an idea and smiled then as she spoke. "Hey, Little guys."

One Grunt walked up to her and looked up at her. "What do you want?" The green grunt asked Ruby, who just tried to look innocent.

"Ah...I need to pee." Ruby says with a small voice of fake innocence.

The grunts just looked at her. "Ha! Like we will fall for that! We are not stupid, stupid."

Ruby began to rub her legs together to make the act look more convincing. "Ok, but...don't blame me for I do it here."

The grunts looked at one another then.

Soon enough, after 10 minutes, the Elite came back after talking to his boss. "Ok, I'm back now-" he sees that the ropes were empty and Ruby was gone as the Elite had wide eyes. "WE'RE SHE GO!" the Elite yelled as he looks at the grunts.

"Sh-She said she had to use the bathroom so we ah...let her go to do it." The green grunt explained to the Elite, who was glaring with rage at the soon to be a stain on the ground.

"And where is she now?" The Elite asked.

"Over there." The grunt said, pointing to a bush and when they got there she was no were to be seen the only thing was there were rose pedals. "Ah...well, we did decide to give her privacy." The grunt said as he chuckles nervously.

The Elite looked at the grunt with what appeared to be a calm look which soon turned angry as he roars at the grunt. "IDIOT!" picks the grunt up and throws him off a cliff then the grunts scream was heard then a crash the Elite just walked away then.

"I'm ok!" The grunt said in pain at the bottom of the cliff said.

* * *

Story 2: Evil planning...WITH A IDIOT!

A Grunt named Yayap just sitting on a box with a bored expression as his elite spec ops master was telling him his latest plan to catch the demon they were in the Pillar of Autumn that the covenant captured a few days ago.

"Alright, here's the idea I will need you on the next mission was deployed on you along with other unggoy will run headfirst into him and while he beats you all I will sneak behind him and take him out!" The Spec ops elite known as Zuka 'Zamamee says explaining yet again another of his crazy plans to the unlucky grunt.

Yapyap just sighed. "Can't you just have the other elites help you out?"

Zuka shakes his head. "No! If I have another elite do it, they will try to claim the glory all for himself. Only I will get the chance to destroy the demon all so I can get the glory and the honor as well!"

Yapyap wondered how crazy was this Elite? Was he that obsessed with beating the demon on his own.

"But if that plan fails I got another one," Zuka says.

Yapyap was about to make an excuse, but he saw something, it was the demon Master Chief and Ruby Rose. "Ah...Sir?"

"Don't interrupt me I'm still talking." the arrogant Elite says oblivious that the demon he wants to kill so much and his friend were in the autumn right now, he just speaks of his second plan...and to Yapyap surprise even as a firefight with covenant forces was going on Zuka still talked on about his plans like he does not even hear gunfire.

'What the heck is wrong with this Elite!' Yapyap thought as he just looks at the intense action that was going on behind his superior there were even explosions, and Zuka was acting like he did not even hear them at all, and soon enough Ruby and Chief stole a tank and fired there way out and made there escape as Yapyap watched them escape with awe.

"Hey!" Yapyap turned back to Zuka, who yelled at him when he saw him not paying attention to him. "You were not paying attention as I explained the plan, how can I have you do your part right if you don't pay attention."

Yapyap looks at his boss for a while, the place was on fire, and a firefight happened, and he said he was not paying attention... the only thing the grunt did was facepalm.

* * *

Story 3: Never let Ruby drive!

With Ruby, she was with the Warthog alone as Chief and Johnson were looking the area around, they told Ruby to stay behind and right now she was board out of her mind as she was sitting in the driver's seat of the Warthog.

"Man, this is so boring why did I half to stay behind," Ruby says as her arms were right now crossed, but then the com I'm Ruby's Helmet beeped so she answers it. "Yes?"

"Ruby!" The voice belonged to Johnson, and judging by the sounds that were happening there was right now a firefight, and it sounded intense. "We're are surrounded, and we need backup now!"

Ruby perked up finally her boredom can end now. "I'll be on my way as soon as possible!" Ruby then turned off the com, she can run fast sure...but she did always wanted to drive a Warthog so she smiled sure her dad gave her driving lessons that ended badly...but she can't do wrong with a Warthog right?

With Johnson and Chief, they were taking cover behind rocks right now, and the enemy was closing in. "Well, we're doomed," Cortana says.

But then the sound of a Warthog was heard getting everyone's attention, it came then and began to run overall enemies in the way, in the driving seat was a screaming Ruby. "WHAT WAS I THINKING!" Ruby yelled.

As for Johnson and Chief, they just stood by and watched this. "I did not know she knew how to drive," Johnson says, Chief didn't know either...but they did not know Ruby had no idea how to drive at all.

"Why does this thing have six petals where there are only four directions?!" Ruby screamed as she ran over a team of Grunts.

Then the Warthog Ruby was driving hit a rock it sent the Warthog flying then as she screamed, and she saw she was heading to Johnson to crash on him.

"Oh, Crap..." then the Warthog crashed on him.

Later Johnson was in the med bay at the Butte all bandaged up on all areas of his body it was a miracle that he survived that, next to him was Ruby in a chair.

"Sorry...for accidentally crushing you with a Warthog..." Ruby says while rubbing the back of her head.

"It's ok...but you're never driving again," Johnson said, and everyone in the room agreed.

* * *

Story 4: Never talk arrogantly to a superior.

Mraso'Haramai was right now walking with Zuka 'Zamamee who decided to talk to him. "Once I slay the demon, I will be a higher up rank! Maybe even outrank you!" Zuka says as while rubbing his hands together while already imagining the glory, power and being praised by the prophet themselves.

"You're telling me this why?" The Zealot asked Zuka, over his time with this Elite hed growing annoyed by him and his obsession with killing master Chief.

The Spec operative chuckles. "Oh, so that you know once I do it, you know I am superior."

Mraso'Haramai did not even decide to bring up that he slew a demon before since he would see he would sink to this spec ops level, but he did have something in mind to punish this Spec ops for his arrogance. "Whatever, but before you go around the Halo ring, I got something for you." The Zealot said.

"And what Job will that be?" Zuka asked curiously to the Zealot.

Later Zuka was right now beaten to the ground. The Zealot gave him an order to spar with him in hand to hand match, Zuka did not last and was beaten to the ground, knocked out. "Yeah, you will do well against a Demon," Mraso'Haramai said sarcastically

Unknown to them a Unggoy was watching it was Yapyap who enjoyed watching Zuka get be heck beaten out of him. "this sad fun to watch, with my friends, could have been here." The grunt says.

* * *

**Note: Well, i hope people like this spinoff, also i like to thank Helljumper206.**

**Also, I hope to see your opinions on each of these stories.**


End file.
